


the finish line's a good place we could start

by missgoalie75



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: Jess cannot fucking believe that Luke Danes, flannel-obsessed, unable to part with his baseball cap without severe physical pain, biggest loner he knows, is getting married today. | Shenanigans surrounding Luke and Lorelai's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Jess, Rory, Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Paris, Lane, Zach + Hep Alien, April, etc.; Rory/Jess, Luke/Lorelai, etc.
> 
>  **Warnings:** language, references to past alcoholism (Liz), a sex joke or two
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Title is from "The Finish Line" by Snow Patrol. Lyrics are accredited within the fic.
> 
>  **Note:** Wow, just wow. Over six years in the making and it's finally done in the eleventh hour before the revival completely josses it. Hopefully you enjoy it! Thank you to Kahlia for betaing despite the fact that she was working on a damn thesis – now go relax and do something fun!! For Rain and Lola because lol I win this was finished before the end of the month :P And finally, this is for all my buds who were with me when I first joined this wee fandom and have been following me since then. I always said you were the coolest peeps around.

Jess was supposed to leave for Connecticut an hour ago, but it seems like Chris and Matthew are doing everything in their power to delay him as much as possible.

"As much as I'm dreading most of this shit this weekend, I don't want to waste my fucking time sitting in rush hour traffic," Jess says to Chris.

"I know, I'm sorry, but who would've thought Adam wasn't going to deliver on his piece! Could anyone have predicted his getting hit by a car?"

"Yes," Jess answers flatly. "He wears all black and doesn't have any sort of light or reflective gear on his bike when he rides at night."

"He wouldn't look as cool if he didn't, though," Chris counters.

Jess rolls his eyes and impatiently refreshes Truncheon's e-mail account. Still nothing. "Come on, Alicia, send it in…" he mutters under his breath. Usually he can deal with being an hour or two late with submitting everything in case this happens, but he needs to get on the _road_ – Luke will fucking kill him if he's late for whatever the hell he's needed for today beyond the dinner at Richard and Emily's house. "Where's Matthew? Alicia is _his_ friend."

"I'll get him," Chris says, leaving Jess alone.

Jess sighs and shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. _Disaster_.

His phone buzzes with an incoming call. He's grateful that it's Rory and not Luke.

"Hey," Jess greets.

" _Let me guess, crisis at Truncheon?_ "

"It's like they hold off until I have places to be," he confirms. "Our poet got hit by a car on his bike, broke both of his arms, and can't finish his work because he's too high on pain meds."

" _Oh, geez, that sucks. Back up?_ "

"Alicia."

" _Is that the girl that Matthew hooked up with when I last visited?_ "

"Different Alicia. That was sculpture Alicia. This is writer Alicia."

" _I didn't think anyone could know more than one Alicia._ "

"Yeah, well." Pause. "How's it going up there?"

Rory sighs. " _Stressful. My grandma is in fine form._ "

"Great."

" _You'll be fine – you just have to deal with Luke. How hard can it be?_ "

Not very, but he's sure with being in Stars Hollow for such an extended period of time, he'll be forced into doing something he doesn't like. And he was so proud that for over two years, he hasn't stayed in Stars Hollow for longer than three days – what a terrible record to throw away.

" _Okay, fine, grumpy, are you still stopping into Manhattan on the way here? It's not_ necessary _, but –_ "

"Don't worry, I'll get your goddamn strapless bra."

" _You're the best._ "

No, he's a chump, but he doesn't say anything.

He refreshes the e-mail and exhales, " _Finally,_ " when he sees the submission from Alicia.

Matthew comes stumbling inside, yelling, " _SHE SENT IT!_ " 

"Indoor voices, Matthew," Jess calls out.

" _Oh, can I say hi to Matthew? I read that article about anti-Semitism in the media and it was –_ "

" _No_ , because if you say hi, it's going to turn into a thirty minute conversation and I need to hit the road, Jack."

He can easily imagine her pouting. " _Fine. Can I have his number, then?_ "

" _Matthew_ , get in here and give Rory your number, I need to load my car."

"Oh, I already did that for you," Matthew says by the doorway with a sheepish expression on his face. "I felt badly about all this shit."

"Thanks, man," Jess says, getting up and patting Matthew on the back before handing his phone over to him.

He watches Matthew greet Rory with enthusiasm, only just a little nervous as they exchange pleasantries and he gives her his number.

Frankly, Jess doesn't know how they came from barely speaking to each other for years to meeting up in Philly two years ago, and now she actually knows most of his friends and he knows a few of hers. He likes it, but he never would've bet anything on it happening.

"Okay, I will, bye Rory," Matthew says, handing the phone back to him. "Rory says to leave right now."

Jess brings the phone back to his ear. "You're so annoying," he says.

" _Remember – top drawer on the left! And if you make any comments about my underwear, I'll change the seating arrangements and have you sit next to Babette and Miss Patty._ "

"You're evil. See you in a few hours." He hangs up and turns to Matthew. "I better hear that the 'zine is out by the time I'm crossing the Jersey border," he says with a barely veiled threat. "I'll see you in a week."

"Get that scowl off your face, your uncle is getting married! It'll be great," Matthew says with too much enthusiasm.

Jess doesn't have the time to argue with him, so he just pats him again on the back, this time a little harder than necessary. "Tell Chris I said bye."

"You were going to _leave_ without saying goodbye to _me_?" Chris says, popping into the room with a dramatic swoon.

Jess stares at him, unimpressed. 

"Don't look at me like that, Mr. _New York Times_ Best Seller –"

"Will you _stop_ with that?" Jess says, walking past him to get outside to where he parked his car last night.

"Come on, you're such a _weirdo_ for not making everyone who so much as looks at you call you that."

"Well, you do it enough for me," Jess quips sarcastically. He stops when he gets to his car. "I told Matthew to get –"

"Don't worry, we're pros, it'll be in quick," Chris reassures him. "Enjoy the wedding."

Jess snorts.

"Hey, at least Rory will be there," Chris says, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

" _Friends_ ," Jess reiterates.

"Listen, I know you didn't have a lot of friends growing up –"

"Oh, fuck off."

"I only mean that friends don't tend to look at each other like they're going to fuck on the nearest stable surface."

"I'm leaving," Jess says flatly.

"Say hi to her for me."

He doesn't say anything in response – he gets in his car and drives off, maybe going a little too fast until he's past the city limits.

This is going to be a strain on his patience, that much at least he's sure of.

**

Jess only agreed to stop by Rory's apartment on the way to Stars Hollow because she lives between First and York, so it's easy to take the FDR, dealing with the usual amount of bullshit traffic, and barely drive across the island to her apartment.

It's not too shabby. She gave him a spare set of keys for _real_ emergencies, so at least he doesn't have to deal with the stupid lockbox attached to the fence outside.

He's only been in here once, a few months ago when he needed a place to crash after his meeting was postponed at the last minute due to inclement weather, but it hasn't changed. It's meticulously clean, but that's mostly to do with her roommate, who, apparently, is getting treatment to help with OCD and anxiety.

He's grateful that the bra is right in sight and he doesn't have to go digging through her crap and potentially finding something that will have him excessively imagining her wearing it. Just to be a dick, he steals a soda from the fridge on his way out.

And since he's already in the city, he goes around the corner to a bagel shop and picks up a dozen. Mostly for himself, but he thinks Doula may be old enough to appreciate the difference between a Connecticut bagel and a New York one.

Every time he comes back here, the more sure he is about moving back.

Once he's back on the highway, he gets a call from Luke.

" _Where are you?_ " Luke demands.

"On the way – Truncheon had a crisis. And I had to grab something for Rory at her apartment. I'll make it by eleven," Jess says.

" _Good, fine. Wouldn't want you to miss the dinner._ "

"Right, that would just crush _everyone_ involved."

" _Well, it would've crushed me._ "

"I bet it would've. How's it going over there?"

" _Crazy, as usual. I'm going to need you to man the diner when you get here. Caesar is currently_ puking _in the bathroom. Stomach virus._ "

"Ugh, seriously?" Jess complains. "You know I can still blow right past Stars Hollow and just stay in a hotel. I can afford that." Especially with his _very_ nice compensation he got from selling the rights to _The Subsect_ to a respectable film studio.

" _I_ know _you can afford it. But you don't have to_ waste _the money when the apartment above the diner is free until Saturday night when April sleeps over. It's just a couple hours until Drew the high-schooler gets out of school._ "

"Yeah, _today_. What else do you have planned for me?" Jess asks knowingly.

"… _Opening tomorrow until one?_ "

"Maybe I'll stay at a hotel in _Boston_ ," Jess thinks out loud.

" _There's a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue with your name on it._ "

…Fuck. "Fine."

" _Your mom wants lunch tomorrow._ "

"You're _really_ doing your best to make sure I end up in Concord."

" _Alright, I'll stop before you end up in Toronto._ "

"Appreciated. Although the Arctic Circle is looking appealing –"

" _Bye, Jess._ "

"See you."

Jess hangs up and turns up the dial on his stereo.

**

Right as he parks his car in front of the diner, he's nearly pulled out by Luke.

"You _said_ eleven," Luke hisses.

"Okay, Dr. Niles Crane, I'm fifteen minutes late," Jess gripes.

"I need to go meet Richard at _the club_ , I'm already on thin ice with him."

"Should've went with my gut and ended up –"

"Don't finish that sentence with whatever faraway place you had in mind. Just get in there."

Jess grabs his bag and shoots Luke a death glare before letting himself in the diner. Thankfully, the diner is pretty empty – the usual lull before lunch – so he just makes his way up the stairs, drops his bag off, and heads back downstairs.

He's more than a little surprised that Rory is sitting at the counter, reading the paper with a dumbstruck expression.

"Shouldn't you be with bridezilla?" he asks, leaning forward against the counter.

She jumps in her seat and looks up at him in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in," she says in surprise. "Hey," she adds, standing up on the stool and leaning forward, kissing him on the cheek.

He knows that's a _thing_ they do now – sometimes it hits him how goddamn old they're getting – but it's still a little weird.

"What's new in the world today?" Jess asks, turning toward the coffee pot to refill her cup.

Rory wordlessly slaps the paper back on the counter. He makes out Logan Huntzberger's stupid face in _The New York Times'_ wedding announcement section.

He raises an eyebrow.

"This dinner is going to _suck_ tonight," she whines.

"Grandparents still bring him up?"

"He's _the one who got away_ ," she sighs. "I think they miss him more than I do."

Jess snorts. "Nice picture."

"I can't believe this was published _now_ of all times." Rory sighs. "You think you could make me French toast before I have to go? I only ate Poptarts and stale Mallomars today," she grumbles.

"Sure, as long as I'm given plenty of time to read and mock this paper."

She wordlessly slides the paper to him.

**

Jess never would've imagined sitting in the back of Luke's truck with Rory and April, who is sitting between them, and Luke driving with Lorelai sitting in front.

"Why did we have to _all_ squeeze into this truck again?" Jess inquires when they get on I-84.

"Because if you bring your own car, it's too easy for you to disappear, and if I have to stay, _you_ have to stay," Luke states.

"There is a bus that's not even five minutes away from their house," Rory adds, shooting Jess a mischievous smile over April's head, which is buried in a science textbook.

"I'll be able to catch him before he makes it to the bus."

Jess rolls his eyes.

"Can we keep the conversation to a minimum? _Some_ of us have finals starting the Monday after this wedding and need to study since I can't read on planes!" April snips.

"I'm sorry, April, we'll whisper," Rory says.

Jess shakes his head and looks out the window.

"Okay, so, the plan: we're going to rush through dinner and consume as many cocktails as possible. Except you, Luke, since we want to get home in one piece," Lorelai announces, patting Luke on the shoulder.

"A tip: don't ask for beer," Luke says, craning his head to look at Jess for a second.

"I'll just go straight to the moonshine then."

Rory snorts and Jess smirks.

" _Jess_."

"They probably don't make it in a bathtub though – maybe in a golden sink."

"You're better off with absinthe," Rory suggests.

"Why are you encouraging him?" Luke asks, shaking his head.

"Because besides me, _he's_ the one who's going to get attacked the most."

"And how are _you_ going to be attacked?" Lorelai asks.

Rory sighs. "Did you _not_ read the newspaper I left for you on the kitchen table?"

Lorelai laughs. "Rory, Rory, _Rory_. Do you think I have _time_ to read such frivolous things? I'm getting _married_ on Saturday."

"I circled it in red for you."

"Well, I must have missed it."

Rory sighs again. "Logan's engagement was announced in the _New York Times_!"

Lorelai gasps. " _No_! I would've loved to mock that!"

"That's why I saved it for you! And circled it in red marker!"

"Hey, this is _not_ being quiet!" April snaps.

"Don't worry about it, Lorelai, I'm sure Emily will give a dramatic soliloquy about it throughout dinner; it'll be like you studied it," Jess drawls.

"Thanks for the support," Rory pouts.

Lorelai gasps again. "And how do _you_ know?"

"I was pouring the coffee – it was poor timing."

"I might take a line or two from you to diffuse the tension," Rory says to Jess.

"Go ahead – I need some entertainment while I'm guzzling down silver polish."

"What happened to the absinthe?"

"I figured direct poisoning would do the trick best."

When Jess looks over, Rory is covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

A minute of silence passes before Rory's phone rings.

"Change that _damn_ ringtone," Jess complains after a few moments of "That's Not My Name."

" _No way_ ," Rory and Lorelai say at the same time.

"Huh, I don't recognize the area code," Rory says, before answering it. "Hello?"

Her eyes widen after a second. " _Hey_ …Logan…hi, sorry I didn't recognize the number. Is this your work phone?" Long pause. "Gift?" Rory reaches over to slap her mom's arm. "Let me check – I've barely seen my mom _all day_." Rory places her hand over the receiver. " _Mom_! Did you get a gift from Logan and you didn't _tell me_?"

"Oh…yeah. Did I forget to tell you?" Lorelai says with a nervous smile.

"Well – _what was it_?"

"Uh, well…do you remember that super fancy espresso machine?"

Rory gapes. "That was from _Logan_? You said that was from a distant uncle! We'll discuss this later!" She scoffs in anger before bringing the phone back to her ear. "Yes, we received it today!" she says with a wide, fake smile.

Jess nods at Rory with a Stepford smile of his own and Rory gives him the hand.

"Of course it's okay," Rory says with a genuine smile. "It was very thoughtful. I may just have to steal it from her."

"Over my dead body!" Lorelai exclaims.

"That might be sooner rather than later if I can't finish this chapter!" April yells.

"Okay, I gotta go, I'm on the way to my grandparents' with the new family unit."

Jess pretends to puke and Rory reaches over April's head to flick him in the temple. " _Ouch_ ," he says in surprise.

"Yes, that is the universal sound of familial gatherings," Rory agrees. "Bye, Logan. And congratulations – the photo is very nice." She grins. "I'm being honest! Okay, okay, bye." She hangs up.

The rest of the ride is silent, save for the faint playing of Jimmy Buffett ( _ugh_ ) and April turning the pages of her textbook. Jess continues staring out the window, trying to focus on getting through the next couple of hours and avoiding thinking beyond that.

**

"We can still make that bus," Jess offers.

"It sounds tempting, except I won't make it in these shoes," Rory says, looking down at her feet. Jess doesn't know jackshit about fashion, but he does know those heels make Rory's legs look great.

"Hey, maybe we can switch. Big, tough guy like you can handle it," Rory continues, punching Jess' arm.

Luke snorts and Jess glares at him.

April betrays them all by ringing the doorbell.

"What?" she asks when everyone stares at her hard. "I want this night over with! I want to do at least three textbook tests before the night is over and I left my exam pencil in my bag!"

"You _still_ haven't confirm paternity?"

Luke smacks Jess upside the head. Jess did _not_ miss that at all, _Christ_.

Jess is rubbing the back of his head when the maid answers the door. "Good evening," the maid greets in a squeaky voice before scurrying away.

"She'll be gone by tomorrow morning," Lorelai says, as she steps in.

"I think you're overestimating your mother's patience," Rory says.

"Excuse me, I have _perfected_ the rate of your grandmother's firing. It'll be bright and early tomorrow. She's in a good mood because I'm finally getting married."

"Richard! They're here."

Jess squeezes his eyes shut in pain and Rory _and_ April pat him on the back.

"Come in, come in," Emily gestures for them to follow her into the living room. "I have some champagne to celebrate."

"None for me, thank you, I need a clear head for more studying," April claims.

"I'll drink for you," Jess says in a low voice.

"You all look wonderful – Rory, I love that shade of blue on you," Emily comments, starting to pour champagne into flutes. It's probably be the first and last time Jess will ever agree with Emily Gilmore on something. "And I like that tie, Luke. It's quite spiffy."

"Uh…thanks."

"Yes, very nice. No one showed up with any black eyes this time, so I suppose it's all a success."

Jess glances up at the ceiling and shakes his head before catching Rory shooting her grandma a warning glare. 

"That's so _old_ , Grandma. Let it go. Besides, it was an accident. There was no pugilistic activity."

"Oh," Emily says, as she starts handing out the champagne, although she clearly doesn't believe it.

Luke is not doing well – his face is turning red and he ends up snorting into his drink as he sits down on an armchair. Jess glowers at Luke as he sits on the couch with Rory and April.

"I _knew_ it! That _was_ a lie, wasn't it?" Rory exclaims, her eyes widening. Oh no. "I didn't question it because I knew you didn't get into a fight and I felt bad for assuming. What _really_ happened?"

This time Luke isn't capable of hiding his amusement, the fucking prick; he places his drink on a nearby coaster and starts shaking with laughter. Jess clenches his jaw and gives Luke a fierce glare that usually gets people running in the opposite direction, but at this point Luke is either immune or Jess has gotten rusty. "Don't you say anything," Jess threatens.

"Wow, it must've been either _really_ awful, or _really_ embarrassing," Lorelai says, a grin slowly growing on her face, because she knows which one it really is.

"You'll never know."

"Luke, tell us," Rory says, ignoring Jess and giving Luke her patented doe-like eyes.

"You do it and I'll _kill_ you."

"He got _beaked_ ," Luke says, ignoring Jess.

Jess is very close to telling Luke to go fuck himself, but he keeps himself in check by curling his hands into fists on his thighs.

"Beaked? Is that even a verb?" Rory inquires, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Beaked by _what_? What can you even get beaked _by_?" Lorelai adds.

"What in the _world_ are you _talking_ about?" Emily demands.

" _Nothing_. We're _dropping_ this subject," Jess says through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Jess, it needs to be known."

"No it doesn't."

"He got attacked by a swan."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jess snaps.

There's a silence that lasts for a few moments before Rory turns on the couch to look at Jess, whose cheeks are becoming a little warm, _fuck_. She starts to smile.

"No," Jess says, but it only makes her grin broader.

"Oh, _that_ explains why you were so adamant about not telling me. A _swan_ gave you that black eye?"

Jess sighs. Lorelai starts laughing along with Luke.

"This will be mocked until the day you die," Lorelai says in between laughs.

"It could've taken my eye out," Jess mutters.

"It could've. But it didn't. Thus, it's hilarious."

"But even if it did, it still would've been a little funny," Rory adds, tears of laughter gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Jess sighs deeply and downs his glass of champagne. "Mrs. Gilmore, I wouldn't mind a stiffer drink."

**

"Oh, Rory, I read the _New York Times_ today," Emily says sadly.

Jess smirks at Rory, who glares at him.

"There's no way that nose is real," Emily continues, re-crossing her ankles.

"She was in the Peace Corps in Africa for two years and got attacked by rebels," Rory states flatly.

"I'm sure that's what she told everyone."

Jess takes a long drink from his whiskey and soda. 

"The charity work they do is really admirable," Lorelai says in support of Rory.

Richard clears his throat in obvious disapproval.

This is going to be a _long_ fucking night.

**

Between Rory and Jess trying to out drink each other (just because she partied with the wealthiest of Hartford doesn't mean she can compete with him), April taking too many long absences to the 'bathroom,' which were sad excuses to study more in Richard's office, and Luke and Lorelai trying to cover for the kids, the dinner is a minor disaster.

"Well, we can only go up from here, God willing," Emily says, exasperated, as she leads them to the front door.

"Pro'ly shouldn't have had that much," Rory concludes solemnly once the door shuts behind them, leaning into Jess' side.

He sighs and brings an arm around her neck – he gets a vivid flashback to being seventeen and in love. "You've never had that much whiskey before. It was just poor judgment."

Rory nods. " _Very_ poor."

"We're going to need food," Lorelai states. "And probably more alcohol."

"Definitely more alcohol," Jess agrees.

"No."

"No one is forcing you to drink it," Jess says to Rory. 

"I know," she sighs.

He shakes his head and helps her into the truck, trying not to think too much about his hand being dangerously close to her ass.

**

Rory has to _run_ out of Luke's truck to puke in one of Taylor's bins. Jess is nearly folded over _laughing_ , but once Rory has recovered, she takes it with a good sense of humor.

"You alright?" Lorelai asks, concerned, but trying hard not to laugh. "I like how graceful you were. Only you can somehow make drunk vomiting classy."

"I feel sort of bad," Rory says with a grimace.

" _Don't_ ," Luke and Jess say at the same time as Luke unlocks the door. April immediately rushes up the stairs without another word.

"I should probably have some toast," Rory says, rubbing her stomach.

"There's a spare toothbrush if you want," he suggests, nodding his head towards the back stairs.

Rory stumbles past him and up the stairs; he listens carefully to make sure she's made it all the way up without falling.

Luke makes burgers for Lorelai and Jess and enough fries to feed an army while Jess toasts a bagel. Watching Rory vomit in a garbage bin, even if it was in Taylor's, warrants a New York bagel.

Rory joins them with her makeup a little smudged around the eyes, her hair up in a haphazard bun he's never seen her wear before, and her heels hanging from her fingers by the straps. He quickly looks down and the bagel pops out of the toaster in perfect timing.

He hears her gasp. "You brought _bagels_."

"You're only getting one because you puked on Taylor's property. This is how I plan to survive my extended visit," he warns her, plopping them on a plate and sliding it over to her. She pulls the plate closer to her so quickly that they almost fall off the plate.

"I'm going to get one more off you by the time it's over," she promises before taking a tentative bite. Once she's satisfied (or just secure in the belief that she's not going to vomit again), she scarfs it down.

"One day, Rory, daughter of mine, you will not be such an _amateur_ ," Lorelai sighs. " _Bless you_ ," she half-cries once Luke hands her and Jess their burgers. "I mean, seriously," she continues as she squeezes a pound of ketchup onto her patty. "I thought I raised you better than that."

He half wants to point out that she never let Rory drink _at all_ and her stamina is impressive for someone who only started drinking in college, but he just gets up to find another ketchup bottle since Lorelai's apparently hoarding that one.

"The drive ruined me! If I didn't have to be in a car for a half hour, I would've been _fine_ ," Rory complains, halfway through her second half.

"Yeah, because Luke is Speed Racer," Lorelai scoffs.

"I'm never having whiskey again," Rory shudders, ignoring Lorelai.

"Pity, Richard does have decent whiskey," Jess says, making his salt and pepper dip big enough to share for two. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Rory is reaching over to his plate and stealing a fry.

"I can't believe you two got into an argument about _Hemingway_ at the dinner table," Luke says with a pained expression on his face.

"I can't believe I saw my father look at Rory with anything other than sheer awe," Lorelai adds. "The pure _confliction_ was unbelievable."

"It was inevitable when Rory started having his staple drink," Jess says.

"He still sucks," Rory grumbles petulantly. "Hey, Luke, are there enough fries left?"

Luke wordlessly goes into the kitchen and makes her up a large plate of fries.

Jess is probably still a little drunk, but he may actually be enjoying this – maybe this entire event won't be _so_ painful.

**

"I may just split that bottle of Johnny Walker with you," Jess mutters as they get out of Luke's truck and walk up to Liz's house.

"Wow, you're _really_ grateful for this," Luke says, cheerful as can be.

"Let's just get this over with."

It was probably naïve of him to assume that he could get away with not spending time with Liz and TJ, but to be fair, he's still coming to terms with the fact that Liz is trying to be present and shows no signs of stopping.

The door opens before they can knock, Liz already pulling them into the house. "Hello, hello! My favorite men are here," Liz says happily. "I switched up the decorating a bit, now that the weather is _finally_ getting warmer. Do you remember the days when it was actually warm in April? Now it's only getting warm in _May_ – you and Lorelai are lucky that the wedding is going to be super warm out."

Jess stops listening to her and looks around. He's only been here once, when Doula was first born, but it seems like her taste in interior decorating is still loud and offensive, given the mismatched furniture with animal prints and the ridiculous scarves hanging from the windows.

He stops on the way to the dining room and spots Doula on the floor of the living room, pushing buttons on a toy that lights up and says the letters of the alphabet. He wordlessly enters the room, the floor creaking under his feet, alerting Doula to him. She grins, all her teeth having come in over the last year. 

She's almost three years old, Jesus.

"Jess!"

He smiles. "Hey, kid," he says, crouching down on the floor. "The alphabet, very important."

"Yes!"

"Can't wait for you to read books on your own," Jess mutters, pressing one of the letters, watching the lights flicker and the toy announce the letter 'D.' "I have some real good ones for you."

"Presents for me?"

"Yep."

"Jess! Oh, there you are. _Aw_ , how cute! Brother and sister playing together," Liz says, teary-eyed with her hands over her heart.

Doula's eyes, exactly like Liz's, meet Jess' gaze and he really tries his best to hide his disdain for Liz in her presence, he does, but sometimes it's just beyond his grasp.

"Lunch is ready!" TJ says, coming up behind Liz. "We got cold cuts!"

"Oh, thank God," Jess says. He was afraid his mom was going to cook. He gets to his feet and holds out a hand for Doula, who immediately jumps up and takes it.

"He's so sweet with her," Liz says loudly to TJ.

He helps Doula into her seat and keeps an eye on her feeding herself mac and cheese and also keeping an eye on Liz, but she doesn't stray from the table and her soda doesn't appear to be spiked. He barely touches his sandwich and is relieved when it's over.

They get into the truck and before Luke starts the engine, Luke says, "You know, if Liz…if things took a turn…you wouldn't…I'd take in Doula, okay. Don't worry about that."

He ignores Luke's imploring gaze until he finally starts the fucking truck.

**

Preparing for the rehearsal dinner is a goddamn shitshow – everything was left to the last minute and Jess does his best to stay out of the way. He's mostly covering for Luke at the diner and _Christ_ , he forgot how much of a pain in the ass it can be.

So he's pretty irritated by the time Rory comes running in demanding coffee.

"Wow, I feel like you just lost ten years off your age," Rory says blankly.

"Help yourself," he tells her, nodding towards the counter.

"Excuse me, it's been a while…" a man in a collared shirt sniffs.

"In case you haven't noticed, this place is packed and we're short staff since the owner is getting married," Jess retorts.

"And he's back," Rory announces as she pours four large to-go cups with coffee.

"I would've never strung so many words together," he half-jokes.

She grins. "That's true."

She soon runs out, but he's in a marginally better mood. Marginally.

**

During the afternoon lull, Jess gets a call from his editor.

" _You're in a chipper mood,_ " she notes dryly.

"I've been working in customer service, which is something I said I'd never do again," he says with a roll of his eyes. "What's up?"

" _Oh, nothing, just checking in. Seeing how the novel is going. Seeing if I'm going to need to hatch you to the back of my Fiat and drag you down I-95_."

"It's going."

" _Sounds like a lie to me_."

"It's a slow going," he allows. "I'm a little torn at the moment."

" _The wedding is_ that _crazy?_ "

"I meant creativity-wise."

" _Please don't tell me –_ "

"And yet you seem to already know."

She groans. " _Jess._ "

"The other one I'm actually doing I think is total shit, if that's any consolation."

" _It would be if I wasn't worried about your contract._ "

"Trust me, I'll get the fucking thing done before anything happens," he says. He knows when his survival is at risk; he'll do what he needs to do.

" _Okay, now I'm consoled. How's the wedding prep?_ "

"Painful and annoying. I hate everyone here."

" _Oh, come on. What about Rory? You can't hate her. When are we going to get drinks again? She's a riot._ "

"It was great speaking with you. I'll call you on Monday once I've settled back into civilization to set up a meeting with that screenplay writer."

" _Wow, the evasion is_ remarkable _._ "

"Toodles!" He hangs up and takes a deep breath.

**

"So, lunch with your mom," Rory says the next time she comes in for what is probably her tenth cup of coffee for the day.

Jess just looks at her as he's cleaning off a table.

"That bad?" she asks, going behind the counter to serve herself.

He sighs. "It was fine."

She pauses in her pouring to look at him with a sad, understanding expression. "Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"She rubs me the wrong way," she admits.

The corner of his mouth twitches. She's about to reach into her bag for her wallet, but he says, "It's on the house."

She smiles. "How's your – uh, I mean –" she stutters.

"Doula?" he finishes for her.

Her sheepish expression is confirmation enough.

"She's good. Speaking almost full sentences."

"Smart kid."

"I think so."

She finishes pouring her coffee and caps it with a lid, walking over to him. "Hopefully that's the worst of it."

"Did you forget about the rehearsal dinner?"

She winces. "Bye."

"Later."

Jess watches her leave and considers a time when he may tell Rory about his mom. He's hinted toward it, although he's never gone into any details or given specific examples, but he appreciates how she picks up on something not being right. Sometimes Liz's new, accepted persona as the Town Ditz makes him see red, but Rory seeing through it makes him a little less angry, that Liz isn't getting away with everything.

(To be honest, he's hyperaware of the possibility that he will have to take in Doula for himself, but he's never shared that with anyone, or at least it wasn't really acknowledged until this afternoon.)

He checks his watch and sees it's almost five, so he flips the open sign to 'closed' and starts closing things up.

**

Frankly, Jess considers it a gift that he was able to avoid meeting Rory's father until this moment before the rehearsal dinner. Unfortunately, his luck absolutely runs out when they cross paths and Lorelai is the only one there.

"Oh, uh, Christopher, this is Luke's nephew, the best man…Jess…" Lorelai says with a clearly uncomfortable smile. He doesn't blame her at all.

He watches as Christopher's eyebrows furrow, searching his memories for mention of him…and… _there_ it is.

"Jess? You mean that _punk_ that broke Rory's wrist?" Christopher questions in disbelief.

Lorelai opens her mouth – either to defend (it was a hairline fracture) or maybe confirm (he had terrible reflexes out of sheer terror and should've just ran the fucking animal over) – but Jess puts on his smile reserved for the publishing company and clenches his hands into fists in his pockets.

"Christopher…you're Rory's absentee father, right?" Jess says, with a cold attitude that's been out of use for too long, but still always hits its mark.

He gets a cheap thrill out of seeing the anger on Christopher's face.

" _Excuse_ me –"

"Hey, Christopher, my drink is empty, why don't you fill it for me?" Lorelai says, placing a hand on his shoulder and using her free arm to block him from taking a step forward, bringing her empty glass under his nose.

Christopher looks between the two of them and mutters under his breath, grabbing Lorelai's glass and leaving them.

Jess finishes his drink in one go.

"Sorry, I probably should've prepped him for that," Lorelai says, crossing her arms with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm fully prepared to have my misguided teenage years thrown into my face during the entirety of this wedding," Jess says with a pointed look.

She exhales sharply and looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

He blinks in surprise.

"You're right. You were a teenager. It wasn't fair you were crucified."

Jess looks down at his glass. "Did I just ingest a hallucinogen?"

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously? I'm trying to apologize like an adult since I _may_ have pulled a Hester Crane from time to time."

"Look, honestly? Thanks, I guess. But it's over. I was an asshole, so it's not like I was this innocent child." He shrugs and _really_ wishes his drink were full again. "Besides," he adds, "at least you didn't straight up threaten to murder me."

Lorelai opens her mouth to say something, but Rory comes out from nowhere with a cross expression. "Did you say something to piss Dad off?" Rory asks, looking at Lorelai.

"And _what_ makes you think it was _me_?"

"Because he's staring over here like he's pissed."

"It's for me. I may have called him your absentee father," Jess says with a shrug.

Rory tucks her bottom lip into her mouth to stop herself from smiling. "Let me accompany you to a refill," she says, looping her arm through his.

"Oh, so you're okay with this?" Lorelai asks, offended.

"Because I'm sure he said something obnoxious to Jess first," Rory says dismissively, leading Jess to the bar.

He thinks that Rory is going to give her dad the cold shoulder, but instead, she goes to him directly and states firmly, "Dad. Jess is one of the best people I know. Be nice," with a glare to boot.

Christopher looks over Rory's head to glance at Jess, who shrugs. 

Christopher shakes his head, sighs, and says, "Sure thing, kiddo." He turns to Jess. "Sorry," he says awkwardly.

Jess nods. "Likewise." Even though he's not the least bit sorry; looking at Christopher vaguely reminds him of Jimmy in the worst ways.

Once Rory nods in approval, Christopher gets the hell out of there and gets Lorelai's drink back to her.

"I'm surprised Luke even let him in the town," Jess says with an eye roll.

"I know, but they can't bury everything. It helps that they've had minimal interactions over the last couple of years," Rory sighs. "I just prefer to keep my distance from him."

He nods. "I get that."

She smiles a little. "Drink up, soldier, we have a long night ahead of us."

**

The dinner, which is being hosted at Miss Patty's, is dull. He quickly ditches his champagne after the toast and switches to beer, figuring maybe he should cool it with the alcohol consumption. Some of the townies try to talk to him, but he provides monosyllable answers and they quickly leave him alone. He speaks with Zach for a while, catching up on his life and the band and he's a little surprised about Zach losing contact with Dave, but Jess is sure he's fine. He's always had his head on straight in comparison to everyone else.

"Being a father is just _so cool_ ," Zach says, his face a little flushed. He probably hasn't had alcohol in a while, the poor bastard. "Like, seeing them with your tics is _unreal_. You'll see them tomorrow."

Jess nods and finishes off his beer.

"Hey, you're needed for pictures," Rory says, suddenly grabbing him by the arm and half dragging him away. "I figured you needed an out," she mutters under her breath. "I love them to pieces, but I don't need to hear about every instance of the twins making a noise."

He's so wildly grateful that he almost doesn't mind that he's actually needed for pictures. But once they're free, Rory leads him to the bar. She swipes the champagne from the bar like a pro, which makes him laugh.

"What? Think I can't sneak a lil' booze?" she fake-slurs, once they're outside.

"No – just glad we skipped over the wine coolers and Smirnoff Ice."

"Oh, man, I love Smirnoff Ice."

"You're terrible."

"Only gets better with age." She hands the bottle to him and he pops the cork. At least this was recently put on ice, judging by the cold burn of fizz on his tongue.

"I think I can count on one hand the number of times I've had champagne." He gives her the bottle and she takes an impressive pull.

"Oh, yeah?" She gives it back.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucking disgusting," he only says.

She scrunches her nose as she laughs. It's cute. "I don't know – I like it. Makes me happy."

"Sure, Gilmore."

He hides his smile as they sit down on the curb outside of the dance studio. The lights glow against her skin.

"I know you were on the fence the last time you were in the city to meet with your editor, but are you really thinking about moving?" she asks.

He takes the bottle back and thinks as he's drinking. "Yeah," he admits. "It makes sense."

"Since when is that reason enough for Jess Mariano?" she questions, whisking the bottle away with a _tut_. ""You're stubborn enough to make anything work."

He smirks. "Yeah, but – I don't know. Kinda miss the Big Apple," he jokes.

Although it would be astronomically different now – different neighborhoods, condos, maybe even a fucking park out his window, _Jesus_.

She's looking at him with a soft expression he doesn't know how to feel about. "I'm sure you'll keep your street cred if you move to Brooklyn," she says.

"Haven't you heard? Brooklyn is the new Manhattan," he quips.

"Maybe Williamsburg and Dumbo – Queens?"

He pretends to dry heave.

"Fine – then stick with gentrified Manhattan. I quite like it."

He smiles and shakes his head. "I'll look into it."

She grins. "Imagine the wildings we can do together."

"Utterly remarkable."

They drink in the silence for a minute.

"So, honestly, how's the book coming? Something's up," she asks, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, well, I'm writing the wrong one."

"You're writing two at the same time?"

"Not by choice."

"Oh, boy."

"Yeah, so I need to get my shit together before my editor decides to chop my body up and throw it into the Hudson."

"Well, I can't rescue you, then. I try not to go further than Fifth."

"That's what happens when you live in the corner of the city."

"The Upper East Side is so isolating. I never want to leave it. It takes too much effort."

He pats her back. "Maybe you'll upgrade eventually."

"Eventually. Although my grandparents are pleased that I'm at least living between Fifty-Ninth and Eighty-Sixth Street."

"And what avenue are you lying about? Are you saying between Second and Third? Not perfect but still somewhat acceptable?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods, trying not to smile. "We've kept it a secret for a year – I'm feeling lucky."

"Sure, just hope the winds coming down the East River don't blow you away."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "So, if you _do_ move to Manhattan, where are you actually thinking of looking?"

He shrugs. "I haven't even started looking. My budget could be very limiting for all I know."

She rolls her eyes. "You just bought Luke a _very_ expensive watch for his birthday. I think you're fine." Pause. "You did tell him when he inevitably cracks the glass to go to you for repairs, right?"

"It's insured – he'll be fine. But yes."

She smiles. "That was sweet."

He grimaces.

"No, it was. He loves that watch. He actually might not damage it because it was a gift from you."

He brings a hand to his heart.

"And you actually got my mom something for her birthday – she's still reeling."

"A coffee machine is not a big deal. It was way cheaper."

"Um, she loves that she has a coffee machine on her nightstand – it's the perfect size."

"Glad she enjoys the college-dorm sized Keurig."

"She wishes you got the hot pink one."

"I wasn't going to indulge in that fantasy."

"What do you want for _your_ birthday?" she asks.

"My birthday is months away, as is yours," he responds.

"Still, I better start planning now since you're outshining everyone."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Sure, I do. Besides, we're going to be living in the same city soon."

"So, the talks of Boston are off the table?"

"Yeah, I can't live there – I'm too used to the Big Apple."

He is not relieved, nope. He smirks. "Yeah, it'll do that." He drinks some more champagne. "I'm _outshining_ everyone?"

"Even my grandma is a little impressed with you."

"Huh."

"Yeah, _huh_." She nudges him with her shoulder, but she doesn't pull away. "They're trying to have a kid, you know," she tells him quietly.

"Not surprised." He looks down at her. "How do you feel about it?"

She shrugs, her head falling onto his shoulder. "Happy, mostly. A little sad, which is dumb, only-child stuff that shouldn't matter since I'm an adult, but. It was just my mom and me against the world for so long. What was it like when Liz had Doula?"

"That…is very different," Jess answers slowly. "Never repeat this ever, but your mom has always been pretty competent. Liz hasn't. So I was just…scared shitless. Another poor bastard didn't need to be brought into the world by her."

"Don't say that."

He sighs and looks up at the sky, trying to ignore how warm she feels beside him. "It sucks knowing that this kid is going to get the whole package. It's fine to be jealous."

"I don't want to be jealous."

"You'll get over it."

She lifts herself up and takes the bottle with her, finishing it off. "Thanks, Jess."

He smiles and adjusts her dress strap, placing it back on her shoulder. "I want a giftcard for my favorite Thai place in the neighborhood I eventually live in."

She grins. "That I can do."

**

Jess cannot fucking believe that Luke Danes, flannel-obsessed, unable to part with his baseball cap without severe physical pain, biggest loner he knows, is getting married today.

Luke seems to be a little shell-shocked himself as they both get ready above the diner – thankfully this time TJ is not walking around with tights.

"You did tell them to dress like people not recently escaped from Rikers Island, right?" Jess asks he finishes mussing up his hair.

Luke snorts. "I think Liz will push her boundaries, but I told TJ he wasn't being allowed within a five mile radius if he had tights on."

"Thank Christ."

"You have to wear your hair like that?" Luke asks, pointing to Jess' hair.

"The ladies love it," Jess says flatly.

"What ladies? You planning on making a move on Mrs. Lanahan?"

Jess rolls his eyes. "Geez. I'm not slicking my hair back, it looks ridiculous."

"Possibly Mafioso," Luke says thoughtfully.

Jess throws his hands up in defeat. "Whatever. Are you done?"

"Do you really want to rush into the thousands of photographs that await you?"

"Um, that await _you_ , you mean. I'll be in five, max, and I'm ghosting."

"You are _not_."

"Am too – watch me."

"What are you, five?"

"Maybe – kind of like the number of photographs I'll be in before mysteriously disappearing. Amazing." He wiggles his fingers and eyebrows.

"You're an idiot. Get downstairs and wait, I'll be down in a sec."

"Fine." Before he leaves the apartment, Jess claps a hand on Luke's back. "You look good. Stop fussing."

**

Rory is sitting at the counter, hands laced in front of her. He's a little struck by her wavy hair, but she obviously looks beautiful.

She wolf-whistles. "Lookin' good."

He laughs a little. "Right. You too. What are you doing here?"

"To escort you gentlemen to the wedding planner since she is very stressed out at the moment and figures it would be best to get you into as many photos as possible before reception. Grandma doesn't believe you'll hold yourself together long enough."

"I think your grandma needs some Xanax."

"That belief is not lost on me." She pulls out her small bag and takes out a pocket-sized book. "Did you come prepared?"

"I'm surprised _you_ did."

"Always. Besides, I had to wait an hour for my hair to get done since my hair _won't_ keep a curl. Hence the book. What did you bring?"

He whips out his paperback from his inside jacket pocket.

"Great minds think alike," she says with a bit of surprise.

"I think it's a bit of a cliché," he says, pocketing his copy of _Jane Eyre_.

"‘Reader, I married him' is timeless," Rory says. "I think it's equally cathartic too. Even though the angst isn't really worth it."

He smirks. "True on both counts."

The door jingles as it's thrown open. Jess looks over and blinks in surprise.

"Rory! I was told you'd be here," Paris says, stomping inside. "This place hasn't changed at all." She finally notices Jess, stopping in the middle of the diner. "You," she states, her gaze fierce; some things just don't change over time.

"Hello there."

"Huh, more than one syllable – an upgrade?"

"A distinct possibility."

"Hey, Paris," Rory interrupts, getting up from her seat to give Paris a quick hug. "How was the trip?"

"God awful. Sorry I couldn't make it to the dinner last night. But I'm officially done for the year and can now focus on my internship that's sucking my soul out. How are you?"

"Good, excited. Where's Doyle?"

"Checking in at the Inn – he didn't want to crease his pants, so he's changing there." She looks over Rory's shoulder. "I finished your book last night just so I can speak with you about it."

"Oh, boy."

"It's not bad. I actually enjoyed parts of it, surprisingly, especially considering _your_ roots."

"He's carrying _Jane Eyre_ with him, give him a little credit," Rory says.

"Ugh, you both _would_."

"Hey, who said anything about what I'm carrying?"

"Because you're obvious and I know you."

Jess busies himself with making coffee.

"So, Jess, are you working on another book?"

"Yes."

"Well…?"

"I answered your question – it only warranted a yes or no response."

"So you're not going to give me any details."

"Wow, you _really_ liked it, didn't you?" Rory asks, genuinely surprised.

To be honest, he's surprised too.

"It's perfectly _normal_ to ask for a synopsis of a book someone is currently writing," Paris snaps.

"Since when did you care about social niceties?" Rory points out. "You should take this as high praise, Jess."

He slides over two mugs of coffee on the counter. "I'll be sure to mention 'Paris' somewhere in my next novel, superfan."

Rory snorts into her mug as Paris goes on a rampage about how she's _not_ a superfan and there are _in fact, many problems I would love to go over with you, you pompous dickbag_ –

Jess smirks the entire time, but he still listens.

**

Jess is in more than five pictures, but it's admittedly hard to disappear when Emily Gilmore's hawk eyes are watching for any sudden movements.

"Hah, hah, hah," Rory says through her bright smile as she and Jess stand together for a photo.

He pinches her waist and she squeals in laughter, ruining a picture, which means Emily's full attention is on her and Jess can disappear. 

When he looks back, Luke is staring longingly after him. Jess waves happily at him. Luke scowls and crosses his arms over his chest.

Once he's safely on the other side of Miss Patty's studio, he finds Lorelai in her wedding dress, reading a magazine, probably waiting for everyone else to finish with their photographs. She looks up at him, blinks, then slowly smiles.

"You've got the gift," she says, impressed, going back to her magazine. "Your stealth needed some work."

"I successfully stole all the baseballs at Stars Hollow High a few months later," he counters. "I was always a master."

She snorts. "You might want to clear the area before my mother finds you."

"Right. Bye." Before he leaves, he says, "You look nice."

"Aw, thanks, kid, it sounded like you were just pulling a tooth out and not a limb."

He leaves her alone before she can make some sort of outdated reference.

**

The ceremony is pretty brief, which he's grateful for, and it goes without a hitch, which is not what he was expecting, but he'll go with it. He's really not into everyone being so fucking teary-eyed, including _Luke_ , which, come on. But whatever – he's loved Lorelai for years. Jess can give him a break just for today.

Everyone stares and cheers at them when they kiss, but Jess' eyes slide to Rory, whose smile and teary eyes almost make him feel something.

She catches him looking and grins. When they walk back down the aisle together, Natalie Cole blasting through the speakers, she says, "I saw that smile. I hope the photographers got a nice shot of it."

"You fucking wish," he mutters back.

**

Luke and Lorelai's dance is Frank Sinatra's "Under My Skin" – an atypical choice considering Frank has dozens of other songs that are commonly used at weddings, but Jess thinks it's pretty fitting for them. Still, it probably got the Gilmores off their back enough, even though he can overhear Emily muttering to Richard, "it sounds like they've contracted a _disease_."

Rory bites her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing, but her grin is still too obvious.

After they're done, Rory shifts closer to him and asks, "So, how many dances do I get?"

"With only one drink in me? A bridge."

"How many drinks until it's a full song?"

"Planning on getting me drunk?" he asks, with a faux-scandalized expression. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

"One who is probably desperate to drink enough to put Hemingway to shame," she quips.

"Did someone say something about getting drunk like the Lost Generation? I'm in," Paris interrupts them. "I deserve it."

"Back off, I don't care how hard med school is, _I'm_ the one who's going to get drunk," Lane joins in.

"Guys, seriously?"

"Yes," Jess, Lane, and Paris answer at the same time.

"I could go for a drink," Zach adds.

Rory brings a hand to her face.

"Come on, Gilmore, I know you're dying for a stiff one."

Jess snorts.

" _Child_ ," Paris spits.

"Oh, come on, I know you picked that up too. In fact, you were probably dying to make a sex joke."

"Okay, we're all too sober for _this_ conversation. To the bar," Rory says, clapping her hands together.

"To the bar!"

**

After a good three drinks, Rory whines, "Oh my god, Jess, we have to dance to this," when "You Never Can Tell" begins playing.

"While I appreciate _Pulp Fiction_ to an abnormal extent, I won't do the twist."

She pouts. "Please?"

He laughs. " _No_. That face isn't going to work. Do it with your mom or something because I know for sure Luke isn't going to."

"You're impossible."

"‘ _C'est la vie,' say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell_ ,’" Jess mouths along to the song while shrugging.

Rory laughs.

Right on cue, Luke is stalking towards them, Lorelai quickly in toe.

"Luke! It's our _wedding_! We're supposed to dance to every song until our feet bleed!"

"I won't dance to this. I'll throw a hip out or something. And I'm already scarred from seeing Kirk doing the twist."

Everyone winces and slowly turns to the dance floor to see. 

"Agh, it's like a car wreck," Rory laments.

"Disturbing," Jess adds.

"Poor Lulu."

They all nod.

"Dance with Rory," Luke tells Lorelai.

"Fine. Be boring and lame. Come on, amazing daughter. Let's show these nasties what having fun is all about."

Lorelai grabs Rory's hand and they go to the dance floor together.

Jess reaches behind him to grab two beers.

"Thanks," Luke mutters.

They stand by and watch the Gilmore girls do the twist, periodically laughing.

"Good thing you're not out there. You probably would've ruined the song for me," Jess says.

Luke shoots Jess a glare. "I would pay good money to see you dance."

Jess snorts. "Not happening."

"Oh, come on. You have to dance at least _once_."

"I said I'd _maybe_ dance with Rory. If there's a decent song. Without the twist."

"Okay, fine. And make it happen, would you?"

The song comes to an end and another classic Frank Sinatra song comes on.

"Classy wedding song choice, by the way," Jess adds.

"Thought so. Lorelai wanted 'Love Shack' but I had to put my foot down."

Jess rolls his eyes. "Right."

"Ugh, geez," Luke complains, looking at TJ waving him down excitedly.

"You have fun." Jess claps him in the back.

"You have to come with me," Luke half-pleads.

"No, I'm gonna go for a smoke. You're lucky I haven't done anything to disrupt the festivities. It's taking a lot of energy and self control that dwindles the more I drink."

Luke seems to think about it for a moment before saying, "Get out of here."

Jess gives him a smile that he knows pisses Luke off before leaving. As the music fades, he breathes a little easier. He stops a block away to light up a cigarette.

"Hi, Jess."

Jess bites back a curse and nearly drops his cigarette, spotting Doula coming over to him. He exhales into the sky. "Does L – Mom know you left?"

Doula twists her body around and points back to the reception, where Liz is standing, waving when he notices her. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"Something bad."

"Why do something bad?"

"Good question."

Doula smiles.

She just stares at him while he smokes, so he only goes through half the cigarette before crushing it under his shoe, blowing the last of the smoke away from her.

"Doula – your mother wants you for pictures."

Jess nearly gapes at Emily Gilmore walking over to Doula, smiling in what is supposed to be a nice way, but it just gives Jess the creeps. Doula seems to have no self-perseverance, so she just says, "okay!" before running away.

Jess snorts, fingering the pack in his pocket.

"Do you have a spare?"

Jess blinks in surprise. "Sure." He takes it out and lets her pick one. He lights it for her without prompting.

"Thank you," she says with an exhale.

Fuck it. He takes out one for himself and lights it.

"She's sweet. Your sister," Emily says.

He shrugs. "I guess. Glad she grew out of looking like TJ."

Emily fights back a smile. "That would be rather unfortunate for a young girl."

"You're telling me."

They smoke quietly for a minute.

"I never thanked you for driving Rory up that – that week."

"Not a big deal," he tries to brush off, end the conversation.

"It is a big deal. I know we're not each other's favorite person, but I appreciated it. We both did."

He nods, clenching his jaw before taking a long drag. "He seems better."

"Yes, well, Richard has always been good at bouncing back. Hopefully the double bypass does the trick."

Surgery and good health choices will only go so far, but Jess wisely keeps his mouth shut. Besides, he can't begin to even touch the desperation she probably feels at the thought of waking up in a world without the love of her life.

"It's a nice wedding, isn't it," she says, almost more to herself.

He follows her gaze and thinks sure, it's _nice_ , for lack of a better word. It's not offending him beyond Kirk weirdly sobbing. He's not one for weddings, doesn't understand why Emily was complaining about the flower arrangements not being identical. But if anyone deserves some happiness in this unfair world, it's Luke, and this is making him happy, so he'll accept it while consuming a lot of alcohol to make everything sappy and annoying more bearable.

"That devil may care attitude isn't fooling anyone. It's obvious you care about Luke," Emily says.

He smirks without amusement, dropping his cigarette onto the pavement and squashing it with his dress shoe. "Terrible to have your heart on your sleeve, isn't it?" He exhales smoke. "I know jack-all about weddings, but this turned out well," he adds before sticking his hands in his pockets and leaving her.

Once he's at the bar, he orders a shot of whiskey.

**

Jess is more than a little surprised to hear that the father-daughter dance is to the song "Wildflowers," but judging by the way that Lorelai and Richard are looking at each other, it seems like it was a mutually agreed upon choice.

He never thought he'd give a shit about this part of the wedding until he saw Luke with April and Christopher bringing Gigi (what kind of fucking name is that?) to the dance floor. 

Rory is talking with Doyle, who doesn't seem to be picking up on her conflicted expression.

Jess heads over to her and offers her his beer. She takes it without a second thought and downs a bit. When she's finished, she hands it back to him.

"Oh my _God_ ," Doyle whines when his phone makes an annoying beeping noise. "Can't people _survive_ without me for a _day_. Excuse me." He leaves them alone.

"How's your dad?" she blurts, pointedly avoiding the dance floor. "Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah. Uh, he's fine. Don't really talk to him that much."

"But you still talk to Lily, right?"

"Yeah. She's begging to come to New York."

Rory smiles. "Really? Will you let her stay with you?"

"It'll be annoying," he says because that's what he's supposed to say, but he doesn't mind.

"Yeah, okay. Well if she does, I'd love to meet her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm gonna snack on some fries – want a plate?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Your loss."

She walks a few feet away to the buffet and Jess catches April's gaze. He subtly nods his head toward Rory. April's eyes widen and she nods immediately, turning to Luke and telling him something before leading him off the dance floor.

Rory comes back with her fries just as April says to Rory cheerfully, "He's all yours!"

Rory's mouth parts and for a moment, he's afraid she might get _emotional_ , but she hands Jess her fries and smiles at Luke.

"I know I'm not your real dad, but –"

"You're as good as it gets, Luke. Lead the way," Rory interrupts him.

When Luke and Rory start dancing, April says, "That was _sweet_."

"I did absolutely nothing."

"Uh huh, sure." She plucks a fry off the plate in his hands. 

"Here, take them," he says, handing the plate over. "And let's never bring this up again."

"Fine. But for the record, you're not subtle at _all_ when it comes to Rory." She leaves him alone with his near-empty glass of beer.

"Hey, Jess! Come here and break the argument on which Third Eye Blind song is superior!" Zach calls out.

"Refill anyone?" Jess asks, already taking steps toward the bar.

**

From Jess' understanding, Rory and Lorelai developed a monster playlist of love songs that were featured in various TV shows and films that can be shuffled at random in between songs Lane's band plays.

So, he really shouldn't be surprised, especially with the conversation he's having now, that "Never Let You Go" by Third Eye Blind ends up playing.

"I wonder how Dave's doing – this was his favorite band," Brian wonders out loud.

Jess looks to Zach, who has a small frown on his face. "I hope he's good," he says with a nod of his head.

Jess hopes so too.

"Okay, _what_ movie is this featured in?" Jess asks, groaning, breaking the tension.

" _Coyote Ugly_ , show some respect!" Zach answers, scandalized.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"He's right, dude, it was playing during Violet's second night at the bar!" Brian adds.

"How far did they fucking _dig_ for these songs?" Jess asks, staring up at the sky.

"Oh, _please_ , if you think creating that playlist was hard, then you clearly don't know the Gilmore girls," Rory says, sitting down on his leg. "Ow, I'm beginning to think my shoe choice was a mistake," she whines, almost losing balance until he wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

"Take them off – everyone else did," he says, nodding toward the dance floor where most people are dancing around in socks or are barefoot.

"No way, I've achieved the right level of intoxication, in that the pain is far away," Rory says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I still can't believe you gave away my fries."

"You were _dancing_. April was in immediate need of sustenance."

"You're full of shit."

"You're just figuring this out now?"

She scrunches her nose at him and this is a little too comfortable. It's been happening over the last few months. 

And now that they're both going to eventually be on the same goddamn island?

He looks around and sees Richard and Emily on the dance floor by Kirk, requesting a song. Soon Third Eye Blind ends and the familiar opening of "The Way You Look Tonight" plays through the speakers.

"Hey Ror, I think Richard's gonna want a dance," Jess says, interrupting her conversation with Zach.

"What?" she asks, whipping her head to the dance floor. She beams when she finds her grandpa and gets off his leg, wincing a little. "You still owe me a dance, mister!" she says, pointing a finger at him before leaving.

He follows her with his eyes and doesn't realize Paris is standing next to him until she says, "You're _screwed_."

The table is empty, Zach going over to where Lane is standing and talking with Babette and Miss Patty and Brian talking with April at the table nearby, probably about science homework. He sighs. "Don't even get me started."

She picks up his empty beer glass. "I'll get you a refill. Then I can make you feel better about your pathetic state by telling you about the _proposal_ I got on the way here."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Mums the fucking word, Mariano." She leaves him alone and he sighs again. Does he really want to hear about Paris Geller's goddamn love life?

**

It seems he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He hears Paris' drunken ramblings about her being in _school_ and not being _ready_ for marriage as Debbie Harry chants _call me, call me_. At one point, Luke shoots him a look a few tables away and Jess interrupts Paris asking, "Wanna do a shot?"

" _Yes_."

While waiting for their shots at the bar, Jess says, "Look, you can talk about the legitimate possibility, yeah? He doesn't need to bust out a ring."

"If he does, I'll kill him," Paris states, jutting her jaw out.

"Alright, you're scaring me."

After taking their shot, he leaves her and is nearly attacked by Liz, whom he's done a pretty nice job avoiding for the most part.

"Jess, my boy!" she exclaims. She doesn't have a drink in her hand and seems tipsy, but not in a terrible way, at least that he can acknowledge. He still hates it.

"Liz," he says.

"I'm _so_ happy for Luke, aren't you? Does anyone deserve happiness more than him?"

"Nope."

"TJ is talking about doing a vow renewal in a few years. Doula could be the flower girl!"

"Huh."

"But we'll see. It was a struggle to get Doula into her dress today."

He smiles for the first time during this exchange.

"She's smart, you know. She really likes the books you send her. I read to her almost every night."

He nods. He can tell she's smart. He always thought he got his brains from Jimmy, but from the occasional visits to see Doula, he's beginning to realize maybe Liz played some sort of contribution beyond his ability to survive against all odds.

"Are you really going to be moving back to the city?" she asks with a somewhat more serious expression.

"Yeah. I'll still travel to Philly a few times a month, but." He shrugs. He doesn't want to get into it with her, his future and what he's thinking about. He doesn't trust her and never will. It's a demon he's put to rest a long time ago.

"Well, that's good, you'll be closer. Maybe you can watch Doula for a few days while TJ and I do the Renaissance circuit."

Selfish as always. But Jess doesn't mind Doula in spite of the fact that she's being raised by two weirdos. He'll be very curious to see what happens when she's older.

Thankfully, the conversation is saved when Peter Gabriel comes on.

"Ah, _Say Anything…_ ," Liz gushes. "I'm so happy to see you doing so well." She reaches out for his hand, squeezing it. He waits a lifetime for her to let go and leave him alone.

Liz finds TJ, who directs a sleepy Doula toward Jess, who shakes his head in disbelief before heading over to their table, picking up Doula and placing her on his lap. "Tired?" he asks.

She nods slowly.

"Your mom and dad will take you home after this song," he says. They better. Worst case, he'll just do it. "It's a good one," he adds. "When you're a little older you can see the movie."

She rests her head against his shoulder. He sighs, feeling a little tired himself.

He watches Richard and Emily go up to Luke and Lorelai, probably telling them they're heading to the Inn. Hugs and kisses are exchanged, tears are shed. He's probably expected to say goodbye, to them, but disturbing Doula's sleep isn't worth that awkward goodbye.

Emily, however, finds him in the crowd and subtly holds up a hand in farewell, with a brief smile flitting across her face. He nods and returns her smile.

Luke and Lorelai go back to dancing again. Everyone is paired up: Luke and Lorelai (and judging by Lorelai's gestures while dancing with Luke and Emily's scandalized expression before she and Richard finally leave, Lorelai is explaining the use of "In Your Eyes" in _Say Anything…_ ). Zach and Lane are in their own world and even Kirk and Lulu seem to be calm enough.

He doesn't realize he's looking for Rory until she finds her sitting at a table with Babette and Miss Patty, both of which seem to be talking about something that's making her queasy.

It takes him until the second bridge to realize this song was a pretty good to dance to, but maybe there are a few too many memories attached to this song. Rory catches his gaze and she smiles.

(They once argued about whether it was really possible to have sex to Peter Gabriel, if this song would really inspire; they sort of gave it a try, but ended up laughing too much.)

The second chorus happens and Rory says something to Miss Patty and Babette before getting up, and walking toward him.

He forces himself to breathe, grateful that Doula is there to keep him still.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Liz says out of nowhere with TJ at her side. "We're heading home. Got an early morning tomorrow. Thanks for watching her." Liz picks Doula up with care that still surprises him. "Will we see you?"

"Nah, I'm gonna head out tomorrow."

She leans in and kisses his forehead. "I'm proud of you, baby."

He forces himself to have a neutral expression, watching them as they leave.

"You okay?"

He turns to look at Rory, whose gaze is now on the retreating backs of Liz and TJ.

"Yeah, fine." He slowly stands up, look at her.

"Missed opportunity with that Peter Gabriel classic," she says with a smile and a shrug.

"I'm sure there's something else – you two have pretty decent taste in music," he says just as the next track starts playing. He smiles. " _This_ is a good one."

"I know, my mom almost missed this one."

"Is it okay to do two John Cusack tracks back to back?"

"If anything, it's so right." She looks at him expectantly.

He exaggerates a sigh. "Alright, let's go, Gilmore."

She beams and takes his arm, leading him to the dance floor, but thankfully keeping them closer to the edge.

_Shattered dreams, worthless years, here am I encased inside a hollow shell…_

She thankfully leads, placing a hand on his shoulder and using her other to take his hand. He wraps his free arm around her and they move.

"See? This isn't so bad," she teases. "Stevie Wonder makes things easier."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm currently suffering," he deadpans.

She grins. "I saw Paris yelling at you earlier – what was she talking about?"

"Her love life."

Rory winces. "Been there."

"She's a med student and she has business cards – is that normal?"

"Wow, she gave you her card? You're like her second best friend."

"I don't think I need that."

"Oh, come on. You get along. She likes your book!" She laughs. "Are you actually going to name a character after her?"

"Absolutely." He's already planning on changing one of the secondary characters' name from Phoebe to Paris. He can just imagine her reaction when it eventually gets published. It'll keep him warm for at least three winters.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Lorelai and Luke making their way closer to them.

"Stevie Wonder? Really?" Luke asks, surprised.

"Why are you surprised? _Talking Book_ was always part of my CD collection," Jess retorts.

"It plays at the end of _High Fidelity_ with John Cusack," Rory adds.

"Ah, got it."

Jess rolls his eyes.

_I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever…_

"Is Kirk back to taking pictures because I need pictures," Luke says.

"If you keep talkin', I'm gonna leave," Jess threatens.

"Oh no, you don't, this is nice," Rory argues. Jess scoffs. "Besides," she adds quietly, "you owe me a dance."

Ah, fuck. Right.

"Right," he says, looking past her for a few moments. The reception is starting to thin out a little, mostly those with young kids are leaving. "I know we talked about this already, but, I am sorry."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. The filter is totally gone now," she says quickly, squeezing his hand. "I know we mutually agreed to keep the past in the past," she adds with a laughable Rastafarian accent. "We're okay, right?"

"Right," he confirms.

She smiles, stepping a little closer. "Good. I like us the way we are."

He does too. That's why he needs to stop thinking about her eyes and her smile and the way her body feels against him, a singular feeling of perfection that hasn't shifted despite the time that's passed.

"Are you apartment hunting this week?" she asks.

"I might actually spring for a broker."

She raises her eyebrows. "Mr. Fancy."

"Look, I'm very busy."

She grins. "Let me know when you're coming in. I can at least show you my neck of the woods. I swear there are some decent scenes."

"Fine."

"Who knows, maybe you'll _love_ the Upper East Sideand move there."

"If this is all a ploy so you can have easy access to my car, you're shit outta luck," he says.

She gapes a little. "You're keeping your _car_?" she asks, surprised.

"I know, Mr. Money Bags," he sighs.

"I wasn't going to say _anything_ of the sort," Rory counters.

"Uh huh, sure."

She grins. "Hey, can you spin me?"

" _Spin_ you?"

"Yeah, come on, the song is picking up – you can do it."

"I'm sure it's within my capabilities as a human being, but that doesn't mean I should."

She pouts and her eyes soften. "Please?"

"What if I spin you out and just let get of your hand and let you crash into everyone?"

She throws her head back and laughs. "Almost an amazing alternative."

"Amazing alliteration."

"You too."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Fine, _fine_. You're lucky that I'm actually kind of drunk."

"Score one for Rory Gilmore."

( _Come on let's fall in love…_ )

"Alright, ready?" he says.

"Yeah, ready, steady, go!"

He guides her hip under his hand and directs her into a turn, lifting their arms. She is dramatic and pulls out all the way, posing like she's on a dancing competition, and then attempts to spiral back into him, but she's drunk, so ends up stumbling back into him, laughing, their bodies a _lot_ closer than before.

"Trying to knock _me_ over now, I see," he says, amused.

"You can _handle_ it," she enunciates.

"Just so you know, we have over a dozen pictures of that moment and it's all put to film," Lorelai says as she and Luke pass by.

"It's cute that you think you can keep an incriminating evidence against me," Jess quips.

"What's _incriminating_ about this? He hasn't stepped on my toes," Rory argues.

"Well, he had to inherit something from me," Luke says.

"…Yes, because you and Jess are so _vastly_ different, it's amazing that you're actually related," Lorelai deadpans.

Rory snorts into Jess' shoulder. 

"Alright, enough about me, shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your guests or something?"

"Eh, we'll see them in the afternoon. Luke wants to open the diner."

"You're kidding," Jess snorts. "Seriously?"

"It's going to be closed for over a week," Luke says.

"I think you can afford a full day off after your _wedding_."

Luke makes a dismissive gesture by Lorelai's waist and shakes his head, ignoring Jess. 

"You know I'm not staying to help you, I'm out at nine, latest," Jess tells him.

"Ugh, you're kidding."

Jess shrugs. "Should've asked me."

"Like that would've made a difference," Luke grumbles.

Rory takes the lead and moves them away from Luke and Lorelai, which is probably for the best.

"You can argue on the phone later, this is my time," she says.

He smiles, but in the corner of his eye, he catches some of the townspeople watching them, whispering heatedly with each other. His hold on her tightens a little, but he wants to walk off.

"I know," Rory says with a surprising amount of sobriety.

He focuses on her.

"They get annoying," she continues. "Feels like they don't let you live, sometimes."

"Twenty-four going on twenty-five-year-old Rory Gilmore is actually agreeing with seventeen-year-old Jess Mariano? Who saw this coming?" he half-jokes.

"I did," she says.

The song winds down and it's obvious a lot of the party is beginning to wind down. Zach and Lane are long gone and Paris and Doyle seemed to have fallen asleep at their table and Brian and the weird long-haired dude in Hep Alien don't seem to have stuck around either.

It's hitting him that he is quite drunk, very tired, and could use a bed.

The next song is "How Deep Is Your Love," which makes them smile. He slowly drops his hand from her waist and it takes them a while to let go of each other's hands.

"Great movie, but can't dance to this," he says.

"Yeah," she says, looking unsteady on her feet. "Wanna eat?"

Not really, but he follows her off the dance floor and fixes her a plate of food. He also gets them both a few glasses of water.

"Don't suppose you'll stick around for hangover breakfast?" Rory asks, pouting after she finishes half her water.

"Why, what's your hangover food of choice?"

"Tacos."

He grimaces. "Not unless you want me to me to set up my new home in the bathroom."

She scowls. "Gross. Why, what's yours?"

"Eggs, toast, and a _lot_ of home fries."

She pretends to heave.

"You were introduced to this all wrong."

"Yeah, if _you_ introduced me, you wouldn't be here because my mom would've killed you and buried the body where no one can find it."

He snorts. "You know, my liver was perfectly clean for the most part when I was in Stars Hollow."

"I know," she says. "You were just ruining your lungs by smoking, which you never quit."

He chugs on water to hide his embarrassment. "I can go days without smoking now."

"I know," she repeats. "How many did you have today, though?"

"One and a half."

" _Half_?"

"Doula came by – didn't finish it. Then smoked a full one with the one and only Emily Gilmore."

Her eyes widen. "Seriously?"

"She asked for it."

"Wow, uh… _wow_." She pauses to eat a few fries and drink more water. "How did that go?"

"Could've been worse."

"Huh."

There comes a point when "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" comes on and Jess needs to get out of here – he _hates_ that final number from _Dirty Dancing._ Worst song _ever_.

But he remembers Rory also hating the song, so it's not a surprise when she takes off her shoes and announces that she's leaving.

"Walk me to Lane's?" she asks him before rushing over to Lorelai and Luke, hugging them goodnight. While Rory and Lorelai are hugging, Luke heads over to him and Jess meets him halfway.

"Thanks, Jess, for everything," Luke says.

Jess nods. "Of course."

"I know we didn't get to catch up a lot, but I'll call you after the honeymoon."

"Sounds good."

They go for a hug and it's still awkward, since it's them, but he doesn't mind going through with it. 

"I'm happy for you," Jess says, grateful for the alcohol in his system because he means it and wants it sound genuine.

Luke smiles, a little teary-eyed. "We didn't turn out too shabby, did we?"

"I think we're halfway decent," Jess quips.

"Right, Mr. _New York Times_ –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Luke grins knowingly, which makes Jess want to punch himself. "You'll walk Rory to Lane's?" Luke asks, letting Jess off the hook.

"Because there's _such_ a risk of an attack."

Luke just looks at him.

"Of course I will."

Finally, it seems Lorelai and Rory are finished. They're both carefully wiping their eyes dry. "Jess!" Lorelai calls out. "Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for playing the worst love song in a motion picture!" he responds. "And no, I'm not putting 'Baby in the corner.'"

Lorelai gapes and Rory laughs. "How dare you steal her thunder," Rory admonishes him, heading over to him, looping her arm through his.

"It's a great pleasure of mine."

"'Night, guys! See you tomorrow!" Rory says.

Lorelai pouts. "You're not gonna tell us to have fun?"

" _Gross_ ," Rory and Jess say at the same time while Luke stares at the sky in disbelief.

It's not a very long walk to Lane and Zach's house – they can still hear the music playing and thankfully, that terrible duet is over and now the piano opening of a new song is playing.

"Oh, good one," Rory says once John Hiatt starts singing. "Great movie."

He nods in agreement.

They don't say anything as they cross the walkway and stop in front of the door. She suddenly crouches down to the welcome mat and pulls out the front door key from it, standing up just as quickly and immediately losing balance, leaning forward and clutching to his shoulders, his hands on her waist to keep her steady.

"Whoa," she says before grinning.

She meets his gaze and he doesn't know how their faces got so close, but he can't make out the lyrics to the song anymore and her eyes are hazy. His mouth is dry and he thinks she leans into his space, but it could be both of them, and she slots their mouths together, perfect.

A noise catches in his throat and his hands shift to her lower back, pressing her closer. She brings her hands up to his face, cradling his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb and she pushes her tongue into his mouth, filthy and slow, and – _fuck_ , there's no way they can write this off as some sort of light-hearted, drunken action, but he can't really bring himself to give a shit.

He sucks her lower lip into his mouth, nipping at the swell of it with his teeth and soothing over it with his tongue. Moaning, Rory curls her fingers into Jess' hair, tugging just enough to make him gasp. 

"Jess," she whispers, their noses brushing, their mouths a breath apart.

He takes a shaky breath, pulling back a little. "Rory," he says, his voice rough.

He watches the emotions play on her face – the slow realization what just happened, the shock, the embarrassment, the _oh shit_ nature of it all. They're _friends_ , they've been friends for a while now – this wasn't supposed to actually happen, not again –

He's not surprised when she mutters a quick, "goodnight, Jess," under her breath and lets herself into the house.

He exhales sharply, not wasting any time leaving the house and making his way to the diner.

The town center is deserted, everything left for cleaning up in the morning. 

He grabs the key to the diner from its usual hiding spot and stumbles in, feeling a little out of control in his own body as he slowly makes his way up the stairs, going through the drunken ritual of showering, brushing his teeth, and grabbing a water bottle and painkillers for his nightstand before passing out face first on his old bed. And all without waking April – he's a pro.

**

He wakes up with a headache.

And the sudden realization he didn't set an alarm last night.

" _Fuck_ ," he croaks, reaching for his phone to check the time. Five minutes to nine. Looks like he'll be on the road later, _fuck_.

He immediately grabs for the painkillers and pops a few, downing it with half a water bottle. He gets out of bed slowly, wincing as his head throbs. April has clearly been awake for hours already, given the made up bed on the other side of the apartment. He regrets not telling her to make sure he woke up on time.

He goes over to the mirror and squeezes a dollop of product into the palm of his hand and starts styling, unable to spend more than a few minutes on it before giving up. He needs these meds to kick in quickly so he can get the hell out –

He hears quick steps coming up the stairway outside and he doesn't have time to react when Rory comes burst through the door, out of breath and looking rather pale.

They stare at each other for a few seconds until Rory says, "You're still here, you didn't leave," like she's surprised.

His head is _killing_ him. "My car is outside," he says, pained. " _Obviously_ I didn't leave."

She leans against the doorway. "Oh no, that was a mistake running here." She grimaces, her knees buckling.

"Don't sit on the floor, Gilmore, grab a seat. I have painkillers by my bed."

She gathers whatever strength she has left to stumble to his bed, sitting down with a groan of relief and taking painkillers, downing the rest of his water. It's quiet for a few moments when he realizes he's wearing boxers and should probably put on pants if he wants to get through the rest of the day. He slips on jeans and can't be bothered with the buttons on the shirt he packed, so he explores his drawers, just to see if he magically left anything behind. There's his old Metallica shirt that everyone hates, but he can't bring himself to take it with him, so he resigns himself to wearing his sleep-shirt home.

"Wait, are you serious?" Rory suddenly asks, having composed herself.

He turns to look at her with a furrowed brow as he's belting his jeans. "What?"

"I _ran_ here. Now, I know you know that I _despise_ any sort of physical activity, _especially_ running. And I ran here hoping I didn't _miss_ you before you _left_."

He's staring at her, unsure of how to interpret this. "You're rambling," he says quietly.

"Right. Sorry. That damn Gilmore trait. Endearing, sometimes, yes. But right now…not so much."

He nods. "Not so much."

She's actually _nervous_ – she's fumbling with her hands in her lap and she can't look at him directly in the eye.

"Since we're already in physical pain we might as well add to it by talking about last night, I guess," he says, going into the fridge and pulling out two water bottles, tossing one for Rory onto the bed.

She grabs it and they both busy themselves by drinking slowly.

"We kissed," she blurts.

He purses his mouth together to keep from laughing. "That we did."

"We were a little drunk."

"A little."

"But…probably not enough to erase any sort of question of free will."

He rubs his eyes with a hand.

"Right, okay, yes, we both wanted to kiss each other regardless of the amount of alcohol we consumed," she corrects herself.

He's surprised she admits that, so he just nods. He knows she's not seeing anyone – that at least she's always been honest with and he tries to do the same in return.

Still, after everything they've been through, where they are now, is it worth it?

"I think there's always going to be something here," he starts slowly.

She nods. "Yeah," she agrees, running a hand through her hair. "But…we're adults now."

"We are…"

"We are over seven years wiser than our seventeen-year-old selves. We've experienced a bit more of the world. We've each grown up."

"What's your point, Rory?" he asks her.

She bites her bottom lip. She takes a breath, like preparing to make a jump. Maybe she is – maybe they both are, for that matter. "Maybe we shouldn't ignore it."

He walks over to her, feeling like he's seventeen and stupid for how much he really likes Rory Gilmore in their brand new relationship. He sits down next to her. "Well, we were always really terrible at that," he tries to joke.

She smiles and drops her face into her hands. "I know, we were."

His head finally seems to be clearing up. "Want breakfast? I'll probably whip up something quick before heading off."

She looks at him thoughtfully. "Maybe. What are you having? _Eggs_?" She wrinkles her nose.

"Of course. Have a little faith in me," he says with a smile, patting her knee before getting up to make eggs. "I have two more bagels left too."

"Bless you." Once he sticks the bagels in the toaster, turns on the stovetop and starts whisking the eggs, Rory asks, "So, what does it entail, exactly, not ignoring our chemistry?"

He snorts. "Date?" he throws out.

"We should probably be in the same city for that."

"Why don't we take it one day at a time," he says.

"Right. Good. That's a solid plan. Adult-like, even."

He rolls his eyes, adding cheese and cilantro to the eggs and mixing them in the pan. The toaster dings and he pulls them out.

She crosses her legs and looks intently at him. "I know you're not seeing anyone right now…"

"I really don't have the time to be seeing anyone," he points out.

"Me neither," she sighs. "So I guess that doesn't really need to be addressed."

"Nope."

"Are we missing anything?"

"Not really. Not unless you want to talk about informing Luke and Lorelai."

"…Why don't we wait for that one."

He smiles, turning off the stove and grabbing plates.

"Those look good," she says.

"You've had my eggs before."

"Yeah, back when we were kids. You could've perfected the art of making scrambled eggs."

"I've embraced the use of cilantro," he says, handing her a nearly-full plate.

" _Oh_ , fancy."

They eat in silence on his bed. Rory starts off eating slow, making sure her stomach agrees with her, and eventually starts shoving food into her mouth at her typical pace. 

"I still want a taco," she adds halfway through eating.

"With eggs? You're disgusting."

She sticks her tongue out.

They sneak glances at each other even though it's not necessary, they don't have to _hide_ anything, really, but catching Rory staring admittedly makes him happy and temporarily forget that his head still aches a little.

**

It's almost half-past nine in the morning when it loads his car with his stuff, Rory resting against the driver's side door. The town is utterly deserted.

"Text me when you get back?" Rory asks.

"I'll do you one better and call you."

She brings a hand to her heart. "Really?"

"Maybe," he teases.

They stand in front of each other, unsure. Do they hug? Kiss? On the cheek? Mouth? Jesus, this awkward middle ground is terrible.

"Okay, yeah, this is sufficiently awkward," Rory says, biting her bottom lip, flushing.

"Let's just keep it business as usual."

"Yeah, my head hurts too much for this." Rory steps forward and they hug. "I'll see you soon."

He nods, tightening his hold on her for a few seconds before stepping back, his hands slow to leave her.

"Bye, Jess," she says, kissing his cheek, lingering longer than necessary. 

He brings a hand to her cheek, smiling for a moment. "Bye, Rory."

She smiles, large and bright, and for a second, he considers kissing her, but just exhales softly, leaning down to brush his lips to her cheekbone and dropping his hand.

She steps back and he gets in his car. They smile at each other again before he starts his car and slowly pulling out to the street.

He briefly glances in his rearview mirror and Rory is still standing in the middle of the street, her arms crossed. Before he turns the corner, he mutters, " _Fuck it_ ," under his breath, and parks the car.

He gets out and almost slams the door, making his way back to the diner.

Rory whips her head to look at him. Confused, she walks toward him so they meet halfway, standing in the middle of the road.

"Did you forget something?" she asks.

He laughs a little. "Yeah, I did."

He takes her face between his hands and kisses her firmly on the mouth. So cliché, but whatever, he thinks he's earned something a little cinematic.

"That was _lame_ , Mariano," she says when they catch their breath.

"Maybe when I'm not hungover I'll come up with something more clever."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She walks him back to his car and they make out a little like they're teenagers until his phone rings with an incoming call from Truncheon.

He calls back when he's finally on the road and on the highway. They grill him about the wedding, but he's quick to end the call, mentioning Connecticut laws about driving while talking on a cellphone. He hangs up when Matthew starts waxing poetic about the iPhone and _Bluetooth_.

Cat Stevens is playing lowly on the stereo because he needs something mellow to help his headache, but when "I Think I See the Light" comes on, he smirks, turning up the volume a little louder, his mood trumping his physical discomforts for a moment.

Halfway through the song, his phone rings.

"Hey," he greets. "Did your movie-music playlist for the wedding have _Harold and Maude_ on it?"

" _What? No – which...oh, come on_ ," she complains once she realizes.

"Blowing bubbles post-sex - making the age difference that much worse, or simply Harold's equivalent of a cigarette, another quirk of his personality?"

"God. Both, for sure." Pause. "Great soundtrack, though."

"Better than _The Graduate_."

" _You take that back!_ "

"Nope. So, what's up?"

" _Oh, right, I called you for a reason beyond discovering your preference to Cat Stevens over Simon and Garfunkel. Loser._ "

" _The Graduate_ is the better movie, but _Harold and Maude_ has the better soundtrack."

" _Uh huh_."

"It's okay, you can add it now since I know you guys are going to continually update it and use it for all future occasions." He can already imagine being roped into Christmas in Stars Hollow at the Gilmore house, Rory and Lorelai inevitably adding holiday love songs from crappy Christmas movies.

This is _messed up_ , this weird, new family dynamic now legally established, but it may be crazy enough to work.

" _You know us so well_ ," Rory says. He can hear her smiling. " _And just so you know, we were minutes away from being caught by my grandparents._ "

"Well aren't we fortunate."

" _I'd say we're luckier than Charlie Bucket._ "

"Luckier than Ferris Bueller."

" _Forrest Gump._ "

"Harry Potter on Felix Felicis."

" _…Excuse me,_ what _?_ "

"I'll explain that story later."

" _You better, nerd. I can't believe you made a_ Harry Potter _reference. Who are you?_ "

"I haven't really been the same since I walked past the Scientology headquarters the last time I was in L.A."

" _That would explain it._ "

He grins.

" _I just…wanted to say that I don't regret it. And I'm excited._ "

"Excited?"

" _Yes. I feel good about this, don't you?_ "

His grin softens. "Yeah," he admits. "I do."


End file.
